Charmed
by x0x0x0Raina-himex0x0x0x
Summary: There is a prophecy about five girls who protect the world from evil with the help of 5 boys. Well it turns out that Sakura, her sister and friends are those five. The real question is who is the 5 boys that are suppose to help them? Sasusaku main paring
1. wtf

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the hints of charmed okay!

Summary: Hi my name is Sakura Haruno and I go to a well lets say 'special' its called KSA to the outside world but to us its KSAFS that basically means Konoha special Academy for spies. My sister ans I have been coming here for two years we have normal rivals and friends until something amazing happen by any chance have you ever heard of the Haruno coven, the five sisters that were supposed to fill the prophecy, well let me tell you that life is beyond hell!

SakuraPOV

I woke up in the morning to find myself staring at an empty bed. Apparantly it was time to get ready to go to school. When I first moved into to the dorm I realize that just because you live on campuss(A/N it a requirment okays!) doesn't mean you'll always be on time! I groggily sat up and went to the other bathroom and got dressed. I put on the school uniform and put in my signature black blossom pin studded with rinestones in my hair along with a pink one. My sister had an identical pink one but instead of the other one black it was white. I walked out and my sister Kara stared dragging me out. We got to the mess hall on time for breakfast after all. " Hey Kara help me find Ino-pig!" I said

" Okay, but help me find Hina-chan, and ten-chan!" she snapped. Obviously she was pissed off and I had no clue why.

"Hey Kara, Saki over here!" we heard a femine voice say. I turned around and saw Tenten waving at us, next to her was Ino and Hinata. We rushed over and started blabbering away, but something weirded my out, usually Kara is all talkative but she didn't say a word.

'BBBBRIIIIIIIIIINNNNNGGGGGGGG'

"_Ah the oh so annoying school bell well better head to class" I thought_. We all got up and went to class. Once in we immediately headed to the back and sat down. Then we noticed something weird 5 extremely hott guys walked in and went to the opposite side of the room in the back. We saw Ino eyeing one guy and I think the wholeworld heard her scream. 'Shika-kun." She asked while all eyes were on her.

A guy on the other side of the room with his hair tyed into a pony tail spoke, " Geez would ya shut up you troublesome woman?" he said while giving a small smirk. Ino squraled then grabbed my hand I quickly latched on to my sisters arm and she grabbed Tenten then Tenten grabbed Hinata and Ino dragged all of us to the 5 hotties in the corner of the room.

"Goddamnit Ino-chan do you have to kill us you don't have to go all hyperactive on us. Good lord girlie take a muther fukin chill pill would ya chika?" My sister screamed at her.

"Ah, gomen but guys this is Shikamaru we knew eachother when we were younger." She said cheerfully. We all smiled sweatly.

"Hi." We all chourused. After Shikamaru introduced us to Naruto,Neji,Itachi, and Sasuke. We smiled and said hello. We introduced ourelves as the white cherryblossoms our gang name then we gave ournames. We were talking a bit then the teacher walked in we walkedback to our seats and then listen to Azuma blabber on about something.

LUNCH KaraPOV

We walked into the lunch room and went outside to our usual spotunder the cherryblossom trees at our school.

I was quit the whole day for two reasons. 1 Itachi Uchiha goes to our school. You might say what are you retarded he is so hot! Well I hate him ever since we were little. 2 Someone last night was after me he looked normal but he was throwing friggin fire balls I don't know how I did it but I put my hands up and it thru the fireball back at him then I disappeared and before I knew it I was in my dorm. I was freaked out so I deacided to talk to Tsunade-sama.

" Hey, Sakura can you come with me to see Tsunade-Sama?" I asked her she noddeda and got up then we left.

We arrived at her office and barged in. "Tsunade-sama I need to tell you something." I said hurridly I told both of them of the events that went on last night.

She sighed "I knew this day would come prepare for a long lecture." She closed her eyes and said "Have you ever heard of the prophecy?" Sakura spoke up this time

"yes our mother told us about it.Your not sayin that's us?" She said unbelieving.

"Fraid so Sakura. You two are the whitelighters and your 'sisters' are regular witches. Ino gets premonitions, Tenten can move things with her mind and Hinata can freez anything. I will let the Uchiha's explain how to use you powers since they are also whitelighters.

"Drunk lady say what?!" I screamed.

"Yes they are Naruto has Hinata's power, Tenten has Neji's power and Shikamaru has Ino's power." I sat down.

"Damn." We whispered.

"Oh you need the book of Shadows now. Go to the rest of the girls tell them to come to me and when they get back go to the boys dorm. I will teach the girls how to use their powers but you need to meet up with Sharingan after. I will fill them in on everything. Oh and hide the book of Shadows in your bag and then I will send them to your dorm room keep the book hidden there now go!" Tsunade said. I stuffed the book in my bag and we took off.

We went into the class room and told the girls that Tsunade wanted them they scurried there and we took our seats. After about 15 minuetes I heard Tenten scream (A/N Tenten is Kara's best friend and Ino is Sakura's best friend while Hinata is neutral.) " DRUNK LADY SAY WHAT!!" I let out a giggle that's my best friend for ya I think my ways rub off a little bit too much. Clas ended and we ran to our dorm room. I quickly stashed the book in the back of my closet then I heard that oh so faithful knock.

"Ten-chan." I screamed when I opened the door. I immediately pulled her in a hug. We started laughing then headed to the boys dorm.

SakuraPOV

We arrived in the boys dorm and knocked on their door. Sasuke opened it And greeted me oh so nicely.

" Pinky watcha want?"

" Hello to you to Sasu-chan." I said sticking out my tongue.

" Sasu-chan haha man she treats you like you're her pet teme." Naruto said from behind him.

" Well, that's because he is, aren't you sasu-chan!" I said while smirking I learned in and whispered in his ear white lighter.

"Hn. Come in." he said. All of us went in and I saw Itachi-kun. I always favored him over Sasuke but it was vise versa for my sister. " So Tsunade told all of you everything." Sasuke said.

"Yeah hi sasu-chan." My sister chirped. She and Itachi locked eye's. "Hm, Ita-chan got uglier than last time." She said with an extremely noticeable fake smile.

"What ever Karina." Itachi said smirking. She fumed she absolutely hated here middle name.

" Man these two go at it like cats!" said Naruto. Everybody agreed.

"What ever just because your getting old and fat Tachi doesn't mean you have to take it out on me. Why don't you go crying to Mikoto." She snapped. She hit a soft spot and she new it. In less than a second she was pinned to the wall and he was choking her.

" Don't ever talk about her like that ever again Haruno." He growled.

"Itachi please stop youre hurting her!"

" Don't you think I know that?" he said then he gripped her neck tighter. She was crying now and she orbed or disappeared and reappeared behind him. She kicked him in the knees and he lurched forward hands on the wall. I knew what was happeneing all to well; she let her inner out.

"So you wanna play rough huh Uchiha? Knives." Kara called out and she smirked as ten knives materialized in front of her she was about to throw them at him but Naruto and Hinata froze the knives and grabbed them ou of the air.

" Damn she let her inner out cuz she only like this during gang fights." Tenten said muttering a long string of curses. She grabbed her arms and started screaming at her then she passed out. All the while Sasuke was smirking like there was no tommorow.

"You guys get into gang fights?" he said clearly amused.

" Hell to the yeah! I mean what real gang does not have gang fights." I said like he was stupid.

" Well is Kara-chan awake yet?"

" Asswhole say what?" a voice said. He sighed she was awake. " Beter be being nice to my sister outouto or I'm gonna have to kick your ass" Kara said warningly

" Yeah Yeah, what ever onee-chan." He said smirking.

" OMG, teme that's your sister!"

" No stupid! We are close like that!" he snapped.

" Oh, anyways so you guys found out and you want us to train you?" Naruto said with the most serious face no one thought he could use.

" Well w-we only need to p-practice with you but the girls a.k.a. white lighters need you two to train them fully. Tsunade-sama said that Itachi should train Kara. So that means that Sasuke has to train Sakura. Got it okay gotta go Kara Saku orb us out of here now they nodded when they heard the Uchiha's screaming curses.

**Hey it's Anari Haruno here I hope you like my story r&r please I'm out.**


	2. The prank

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or the songs!

_Recap: " Oh, anyways so you guys found out and you want us to train you?" Naruto said with the most serious face no one thought he could use. _

" _Well w-we only need to p-practice with you but the girls a.k.a. white lighters need you two to train them fully. Tsunade-sama said that Itachi should train Kara. So that means that Sasuke has to train Sakura. Got it okay gotta go Kara Saku orb us out of here now they nodded when they heard the Uchiha's screaming curses._

Chapter two: The club 

SasukePOV

"Those, damn girls and we have to teach them everything god I do not want to work on the connection with that thing." I said. i was far passed mega pissed off, and that meant for my roomies they were in total complete hell.

" Suck it up Uchiha." Neji said. (A/N the rooms are like connected by a door kays and one person has to share with Sai kays!)

"Can it, pretty boy." I snapped. This had been going on since last night. all of our classes were finished and the girls, all of them were coming today but we didn't know cuz it was Friday. Unfortunatly we heard that fateful knock. It was them Neji opened the door and TenTen was there was dressed up. Tenten was wearing in a hot red dress and her hair was down. Actually come to think of it all of them was dressed up. Neji had his eyes glued to Tenten. Hinata was wearing a light blue mid thigh lenghth dressed that went off the shoulder and Naruto was praticaly drooling over her. Ino was wearing a white strapless dress that also went to midthigh. Shikamaru was actually awake and staring at her. Then Kara she looked pretty, she was wearing a black dress that went mid thigh with a simple red rose design, off one shoulder and on one. I noticed Itachi would be staring at her secretly. Then I saw Sakura she looked absolutely beautiful I don't know what took over me like I wasn't myself. She was wearing a pink dress with a black rose desighn. They all were wearing different color stilleto heels.

Neji smirked. " Trying to Impress us or something?" he asked.

" No actually we gotta cancel actually we always go out clubbing on Friday night just wanted to tell yall that. Peace out" Tenten said smirking right back she turned started walking Onee-chan was the last one there.

" Oh just wanted to tell Itachi It's rude to stare at people" she said smirking. " Oh and outouto just because you two broke up doesn't mean you can't be nice" she said pleadingly.

" Tell your sister that." I snapped.

" One more thing I want you guys to show up Itachi doesn't have to go say your just going for drinks or something but you have to be there okay here." She whispered slipping me a piece of paper. She winked then left catching up to the rest of the girls.

SakuraPOV

We got into the club no problem. We got in and ordered our usual drinks. After I went to the back stage and grabbed my mike

KaraPOV

I saw Sasuke and his crew almost immediately. I told the girls that I would be right back. I went straight to them and Sasuke tried his best to put on a surprised face.

" Outouto what are you doing here aren't you too young?" I asked as if I really meant it.

" You are to your only seventeen nee-chan." He said smirking.

" What ever look Sakura's on stage next she dedicating it to you okay so listen to the words and she doesn't know you're here okay so keep it that way. Crap she's coming on gotta jet I'm up next." I said quickly

_Baby boy what done to me_

_I saw your smile and suddenly_

_I can't get you out my mind_

_I found a bad boy I can like _

_I want your time and your full attention_

_I wanna talk to you and not to mention_

_Good love that you give to me _

_I think about it constantly _

_No I won't applogize for feeling like I do_

_It's just a simple fact of life_

_I'm crazy over you_

_I'm a selfish whenit comes to you_

_Every minute every day I'm addicted towhat your givin' me _

_Boy it's killing me_

_When it comes comes to love I'm trying to share_

_You may may think I'm greedy but I just don't care need ya in my world_

_Cuz I'm a selfish girl_

_Boy I know that you got your crew_

_But I got something in mind for you_

_Make you loose our track in time_

_garuntied to blow your mind_

_it might seem a bit extreme to need you night and day_

_But what I feel can't be conceled there ain't no other way_

_I'm a selfish whenit comes to you_

_Every minute every day I'm addicted towhat your givin' me _

_Boy it's killing me_

_When it comes comes to love I'm trying to share_

_You may may think I'm greedy but I just don't care need ya in my world_

_Cuz I'm a selfish girl_

_Boy you got me trippin_

_Don't what was missin_

_This is crazy boy_

_But so amazing boy_

_I hate to be demanding_

_But I know you'll understand it_

_I'm not playing boy_

_I'm just saying boy_

_it might seem a bit extreme to need you night and day_

_But what I feel can't be conceled there ain't no other way_

_I'm a selfish whenit comes to you_

_Every minute every day I'm addicted towhat your givin' me _

_Boy it's killing me_

_When it comes comes to love I'm trying to share_

_You may may think I'm greedy but I just don't care need ya in my world_

_Cuz I'm a selfish girl_

She ended and the song lightly and I had her tell Itachi I dedicated this song to him. She nodded to me when she got back in front saying she told him. I nodded and I went on stage.

_nay nay yeah ohhh_

_What's up know we haven't spoken for a while_

_But I was thinking bout cha and it kinda made me smile_

_So many things to say_

_Need to put it in a letter_

_Thought might it might be easier _

_The words might come out better _

_How's your mother? _

_How's your little brother_

_Does still look just like _

_So many things I wanna know the answers to _

_Wish I could pres rewind_

I saw his face he looked stunned. I think he just realized I wrote the song by myself. He smiled knowing I was looking at him my voice got stronger so every one could hear the words clearly.

_And rewrite every line _

_To the story of me and you_

_Don't you know _

_I've tried and I've tried_

_To get you out my mind and _

_it don't get no better as each day goes by_

_and I'm lost and confused I got nothing to loose_

_hope to you soon P.S. I'm still not over you_

_still not over you _

_you hmm._

_Excuse me I really didn't mean to ramble on_

_But there's a lot of feelings_

_That remain since you been gone_

_I guess thought that I_

_Would have put all behind me _

_But it seems threes always something right to remind me_

I sang while pulling on my locket he gave me.

_Like a silly joke _

_Or something on the TV_

_Boy it ain't easy_

_When I hear our song I get that same old feeling_

_Wish I could press rewind_

_Turn back the hands of time _

_And I shouldn't be telling you youuhooo_

_Don't you know? _

_I've tried and I've tried_

_To get you out my mind and _

_It don't get no better as each day goes by_

_And I'm lost and confused I got nothing to loose_

_Hope to you soon P.S. I'm still not over you_

_Still not over you_

_Did you know I kept all of you pictures_

_Don't have the strength to part with them next_

_Tried to erase the way your kisses taste _

_But some things a girl could never forget ohhh_

_Don't you know _

_I've tried and I've tried_

_To get you out my mind and _

_it don't get no better as each day goes by_

_and I'm lost and confused I got nothing to loose_

_hope to you soon P.S. I'm still not over you_

_Still not over you ohhh _

_Don't you know? _

_I've tried and I've tried_

_To get you out my mind and _

_it don't get no better as each day goes by_

_and I'm lost and confused I got nothing to loose_

_hope to you soon P.S. I'm still not over you_

_still not over you_

I sang finishing softly. I smiled and curtsied and made my way off stage. I called the girls and Tenten and I changed into our dancing clothes I put on a halter top with some apple bottoms and fur boots while Tenten put on some sweatpants a hodie half zipped up and a bikini top under the hoodie we smiled we were gonna do our song together. While Ino Sakura and Hinata got ready to do their song we walked out of the dressing room and started Dancing at the end of the song we screamed yo DJ crank our song I noticed Neji was watching Tenten and Itachi staring at me. We smiled as it came on.

_She got them apple bottom jeans boots with the fur the whole club was looking at her. She hit the floor next thing you know Shawty got low low low low low low _ The speakers said I strutted my stuff making it I went to the middle of the floor and dropped it and went up slowly I went out and it was Tenten's turn this time it sang

_Them baggy sweatpants and the rebooks with the straps she turned around and that big booty a slap she hit the floor next thing Shawty got low low low low low low low _we did our routine doing different drops and moves thru out the whole song then as it changed she grabbed a random boy and they stated grinding on each other I saw Neji get pissed after she pushed him away and we both went to the bar near the guys to find Neji and Itachi sneaked up on us before Tenten could even get her drink Neji pulled her away to one of the reserved rooms that he had. Itachi wrapped his arms around my waist while I sipped my double vodka drink (A/N it's straight double Vodka on the rocks okay). He was drunk I was drunk to who knew what could happen. He kissed my neck while I tried to pull away I looked over to the rest of the guys to find them staring at the younger girls that were doing there routine they went up to each of them and pulled them off to a different private area. They all had to be drunk to do that and Sasuke and Sakura were freakin wasted. He kissed her then led her to his car he leaned in to kiss me and i put a finger to his lips and orbed to my room alone. Once in I couldn't stop laughing and I found all out that when the other girls got in they told me they had all snuck out using their powers we couldn't stop laughing but we did until that is we saw 5 extremely pissed off extremely drunk guys not to mention they had powers! I was practically screaming.

" Get us freaking out of here!" Ino, Hinata, and Tenten screamed we nodded. We ended up in Tsunade office and we started making a plan.

" We could use a barrier spell using the power of five but we need the book!" Sakura said.

"I'll go I can control my powers beter that any one but I want to take Ten-chan with me for protection." I said

"Wait can't you call stuff too you?" Ino asked.

" Yeah but I can't really control it." I replied they just nodded. I walked over to Tenten and orbed us to my room. Good thing I brought Tenten with me two because all five guys were there. We arrived and I grabbed the book completely oblivious to the devious guys standing in front of us. Tenten tapped my arm while throwing random items at them. I under stood the signal and orbed us out. Once back in Tsunade's office we took a deep breath. Then we saw the unpredictable right when we found the spell. We saw 5 very unhappy boys standing in fron't of us.

" Oh, shit" I muttered.

I hope u like it so far I won't take direct flames but nice constructive critisism would help R&R please! – Anari H.


	3. Finding out

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!!

Summary: Hi my name is Sakura Haruno and I go to a well lets say 'special' its called KSA to the outside world but to us its KSAFS that basically means Konoha special Academy for spies. My sister and I have been coming here for two years we have normal rivals and friends until something amazing happen by any chance have you ever heard of the Haruno coven, the five sisters that were supposed to fill the prophecy, well let me tell you that life is beyond hell!

Recap

I grabbed the book completely oblivious to the devious guys standing in front of us. Tenten tapped my arm while throwing random items at them. I under stood the signal and orbed us out. Once back in Tsunade's office we took a deep breath. Then we saw the unpredictable right when we found the spell. We saw 5 very unhappy boys standing in front of us.

" Oh, shit" I muttered.

KaraPOV

I looked down at the book. "Read it together now!" I said.

" We call on the power of the sisters five, to our true powers without any lies. Protect us threw the wind and snow, for our paths lie unknown." We chanted. A barrier raised over us. I let out a sigh of relief. The spell we found was a beginner spell but enough to save us from them. We got it from the list of spells that Tsunade had slipped in the book for beginning spells. Sasuke and Itachi tried to orb in but it kept them out. After an hour of trying to get in and us taunting them every single one of us fell asleep.

I woke up to a feminine voice.

" Oh, looks like they pissed off the guys." It said. I hesitantly opened my eyes. Tsunade and Shizune were in there. I got up and walked out of the barrier.

" Hey Tsunade what's up." I asked casually. I plopped on the ground.

" Nothing, it's four in the morning go back to sleep we were just investigating we sensed someone." Shizune said. I nodded and they left. I didn't feel like going back into the barrier so I decided to stay out. They guys were really drunk, surely the wouldn't remember it. I felt arms wrap around my waist, I liked it, it felt good, and it made me feel safe. I didn't bother checking who it was I was too tired. And with that I laid down and I fell asleep.

ItachiPOV

I felt a warm back press against my chest gently. It was warm something I was longing for. I wrapped my arms around her waist wanting, her and her warmth to be closer. I knew it was a girl by her figure and voice. I couldn't really tell whose voice it was I still asleep for the most part but I didn't really care. I was happy when she didn't put up a fight she just laid down. I woke up about 2 and a half hours later. The girl wasn't trying to take advantage of me thank god. Actually she was trying to pull away but every time she tried I would just pull her in closer. My hand ran l lightly over the girls face tracing her features. I nuzzled her neck and decided to start messing with her. I led a trail of butterfly kisses down her neck and I heard her moan.

_That kinda sounds like Kara. I thought._ I turned the girl around and saw that it was Kara.

" Shit." I muttered. But hey I was bored and I love to bug her so why let this perfect opportunity go to waste? I ran my tongue lightly over her neck and found her tender spot almost immediately. She got louder and she looked pleased but very irritated at the same time and that satisfied me. I rolled away from her and went back to sleep.

SakuraPOV

I woke up and noticed that the barrier held even after all this time. Oh yeah go the power of five! I rubbed my eyes so I could see clearly and noticed that Itachi and Kara were laying close to each other. The only problem is that I remember her falling asleep inside the barrier.

' _I wonder what happened' _I shrugged it off for now and woke up everyone that was inside of the barrier. They all sat up and the first thing that came out of their mouth was what day is it? I giggled.

" It's Saturday dumbass!" I said smiling ear to ear. They nodded. I guess they were so paranoid because we have our cove ops finals on Saturday.

'_Holly Shit Saturday is tonight. Our test! OMG it's today!!' I thought. _Now I realized why they were freaking out, our teacher Kakashi can be very twisted and since the Itachi is the most 'experienced' in our class he got to help make up the test! Not to mention he doesn't have to take it. " AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" I screamed in agony and frustration. Unfortunately for every one outside the barrier who was still sleeping might I add can hear everything. So I figured all of them were awake now. Sasuke was the first to speak. He looked more pissed off than he did last night.

" Oi, pinky what are trying to do? Make our ears bleed what's your problem." He snapped. I ignored him and looked at my sister, saying

" Guess what! Finals are tonight!" I felt so bad because she looked like she was going to cry. I got up and walked out book in hand. I dropped down right next to her and told her to stash the book again while I talked to Tsunade to get out of the test. She nodded and disappeared in a flash of white light. (A/N kinda like snow. ) We didn't know how to take down the barrier so we figured Tsunade would handle it. I joined hands with all the girls without sparing the guys one last glance and went back to our room so we can get dressed and stuff.

SasukePOV

_They left us! I can't believe this shit! Stupid girls._

_**Quit complaining your not a very happy person are you?**_

_Who are you! Wait a minute you came back! I thought I killed you!_

_**Nope I was just here the whole time because nothing interesting was going on so I didn't say anything because what's the point!**_

_Jeez go away for now the guys are trying to talk to me. _ I broke out of my thoughts and stared at Naruto who was jumping around and screaming that he wanted ramen like the idiot he is. ( A/N No offence Naruto fans I just have to make him Sasuke like and Sasuke has never been nice now has he?!)

" Shut up dobe." I said.

"be quite dork!" he said

" Why don't you ramen freak."

" Why don't you hm what say to him. Oh yeah why don't you Sakura-lover." He said. That pissed me off.

" Shut it weirdo."

" I won't! Haha you like Sakura-chan! You like Sakura-chan." He taunted. I rolled my eyes and orbed out to my room only to find the guys arrive right behind me, but Naruto, Shikamaru, and Neji had to walk while Itachi used the easy way and orbed.

" Did you guys get your cover legend for the cove ops already. I made sure to give yours ahead of time. All the other students will receive theirs right before the test." Itachi said. The rest of us nodded and I looked over to see what mine was again.

Name: Niwa Kioshi

Age: 22

Status: Married to Niwa Namuh

Occupation: intern at Uchiha corp.

I smirked at the fact that I was an intern at my company. Then I sighed.

" Itachi did you come up with the cover legends?" I asked.

" Aa." I glared at him.

" Then why did you give me a wife! It could be a fangirl for all I know. why are you doing this."

" You'll see." And with that he walked out with a cocky smirk that I wanted to wipe off his face. I growled in frustration and decided to get dressed for the day.

KaraPOV

The reason I was going to cry when I was in Tsunade's office was because I didn't have to take it and I felt guilty. This means everyone who it is not required to take it still has to go in a cover legend just to be safe but you wouldn't be graded on it. That's why I was about to burst into tears, not because I was scared. I was about to tell them but ALL the administrators and Uchiha had sworn me to secrecy until after it was done because it would cause problems. I got up from my bed and stared into my vanity mirror. I already showered and stuff and now was fully dressed.

" Yo Saki-chan, Piggy-chan, Panda-chan, Hina-chan im going for a walk okay." I heard a chorus of kay's and so I left, deciding to go thru the garden. I pulled out my cover legend information and read thru it while going thru the beautiful garden.

Name: Harada Rika

Age: 21

Status: Dating Sohma Hiroshi

Occupation: Intern at Haruno corp.

I smiled a bit, but I was wondering who I'm 'dating', it has to be some one who's not taking the test or else if I mess up I could kill their grade. I let curiosity take over me and I didn't notice a little puddle by the pond in the garden and slipped. I shut my eyes tight waiting for my ass or head well any part of me actually, to hit the ground but it never happened. I felt an arm around my waist and I looked up. Guess what! It was the one and only Uchiha Itachi. I growled

" Let go of me Uchiha." I snapped. He let me go and gave me a small glare.

" Your lucky I didn't let your stupid ass fall. You should pay more attention to where your going." He said. I turned to him hoping my question would be answered, and asked

" Do you know who Sohma Hiroshi will be?" He just stared at me like 'what makes you think I'm gonna tell you?' I sighed. " I'll Take that for a yes then. I kept walking till I got to a stone bench and I sat down. Itachi leaned against a near by tree and stared at something. It was peaceful the birds, the cherry blossom trees, the other pond they had in the garden where I slipped was a small koi pond, but this one was a lake with nice blue water with swans and ducks swimming you name it and you would find it. It was beautiful, Itachi was the one to break the calming silence.

" You didn't tell them you don't have to take it did you?" I shook my head no and stared back at the scene. The garden was huge so it took me like a hour to reach the spot I was at. This was at the heart of the garden. He sat down on the ground still leaning on the tree and muttered

" I wonder what they will do to you for a payback." I turned to him and looked him straight in the eye to search for something, to see if there anything. But there was nothing unfortunately. I stood up and said

" I'm going to get dressed the test is in an hour and a half." And with that I walked off, leaving a very confused Itachi. He was probably wondering why I looked at him like that, well I'm wondering the same thing.

Hey peeps Rina here! Yes I changed my penname once again sorry for taking centuries to update I hope you guys like it R&R! – Rina-hime


	4. The test

So hey guys

**So hey guys! I read the pole and now I'm updating charmed! Alright so here is the next chapi. So sorry for the late update but as expected I was GROUNDED so no laptop so right now I'm using my Lola's computer. Okay on with the story! – Raina-hime**

Summary: Hi my name is Sakura Haruno and I go to a well lets say 'special' its called KSA to the outside world but to us its KSAFS that basically means Konoha special Academy for spies. My sister and I have been coming here for two years we have normal rivals and friends until something amazing happen by any chance have you ever heard of the Haruno coven, the five sisters that were supposed to fill the prophecy, well let me tell you that life is beyond hell!

Normal

_Thinking_

_Lyrics_

**Authoress Note**

Recap!!

"You're lucky I didn't let your stupid ass fall. You should pay more attention to where you're going." He said. I turned to him hoping my question would be answered, and asked

"Do you know who Sohma Hiroshi will be?" He just stared at me like 'what makes you think I'm gonna tell you?' I sighed. "I'll take that for a yes then. I kept walking till I got to a stone bench and I sat down. Itachi leaned against a near by tree and stared at something. It was peaceful the birds, the cherry blossom trees, the other pond they had in the garden where I slipped was a small koi pond, but this one was a lake with nice blue water with swans and ducks swimming you name it and you would find it. It was beautiful; Itachi was the one to break the calming silence.

"You didn't tell them you don't have to take it did you?" I shook my head no and stared back at the scene. The garden was huge so it took me like an hour to reach the spot I was at. This was at the heart of the garden. He sat down on the ground still leaning on the tree and muttered

"I wonder what they will do to you for a payback." I turned to him and looked him straight in the eye to search for something, to see if there anything. But there was nothing unfortunately. I stood up and said

"I'm going to get dressed the test is in an hour and a half." And with that I walked off, leaving a very confused Itachi. He was probably wondering why I looked at him like that, well I'm wondering the same thing.

Sakura POV

"KYAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" screamed our, oh so loveable DUMB blonde. I rolled my eyes at her uh, loud tactics we'll say.

"Ugh, Ino-pig could you pretty please SHUT UP" I snapped. She popped her head into the bathroom and gave me a grin.

"Sakura you HAVE TO see Hina and Tennie-chan. The look ah-mazing!" she practically yelled in my ear. It took all my will power not to stab her eyes out with my eye liner.

"Ino seriously stop screaming it's hard enough to do my make up in this chaos." I said referring to the mess we had in the bathroom. She just ignored me like I had said absolutely nothing.

"Oh and I'm doing your hair forehead!" she chirped. I rolled my eyes playfully and agreed. Once my make up was done. I put on my off shoulder pure white dress with black trim and went over to my 'hair dresser'.

"Hey guys have you seen Kara?" I looked in the mirror only to see the 3 shake their heads no.

"I haven't seen her since she went off on her walk!" Tenten said. My eyebrows knitted in confusion.

'_Where could she have gone? It's not like her to be like this. Come to think of it she hasn't acted this weird since the day the guys came.' I thought. _I brushed it off half convincing myself that she would be okay and let Ino finish my hair. She finish in an elegant side bun and I looked at the 3 of them to make sure we were gonna kill it. They looked stunning. Clad in their favorite colors their dresses were amazing different styles on each. I gave them a sympathetic smile and said,

"Sorry girls were not gonna kill it tonight." I stopped for a dramatic pause, "Were going to murder it." They all gave me a grin or smirk and we headed out the door.

"Guy's I'm really worried about Kara it's not like her to be like this. Do you think she's all right? I hope she's not going to show up covered in blood or anything. We arrived at the grand staircase and we saw the exact opposite there was my sister in a gold elegant dress standing before us with a small smile.

"Hope you didn't miss me too much girls." Kara said. Tenten rolled her eyes went up to her and punched her in the shoulder.

"No not too much, we just thought you'd show up here covered in blood." She said sarcastically. She laughed but something wasn't right. I couldn't put my finger on it but something was definitely off.

"It's time to go now. As soon as I call your cover legends name I want you to come up and go into the ball room okay? Come on lets go!" said a frantic Kakashi. "Alright now Harada Rika and Sohma Hiroshi come over here." He said. I saw my sister walk a way and she winked at us whispering good luck because if she was up then we were sure to go next. She walked to the stair case and Itachi met here there. Wait a minute Itachi!? Oh, no I see where this is headed.

"Guys, if Itachi is her partner wouldn't it make sense if we got our training partners? Tsunade must have done this! GRRRRRRRRRRRRR I'll kill that women." I said as I began to panic. The other girls exchanged the same panic look I was giving to them then Ino suddenly calmed.

"Alright if it is our training partners were paired up with then lets all get together and use the power of five to kill her." Ino said.

"Nice plan for a dumb blonde." Tenten said. Ino glared at her and was about to strangle her but her cover legend was called. Tenten stuck her tongue out at Ino's back and she turned back around and glared.

"I. Saw. That. Panda." She bit out. Tenten ran and hid behind Hinata and used her as a shield while I busted up. Finally pig gave up and she walked over to meet her partner which was Shikamaru by t he way. Hinata let out a squeal.

"It looks like what we thought is right look she got Shikamaru! No it's the end of the world!" she cried. Tenten and I sweat dropped.

"Uh, Hina-chan if that was so then wouldn't you be getting Naruto?" I asked. She nodded sorrowfully.

"Don't you like Naruto?" Tenten finished for me. Hinata nodded again.

"B-but if I'm p-p-pa-paired up with N-n-n-naruto I won't s-s-stop stut-stut-stuttering." She well stuttered. We shook our head

"You got it BAD girl." We said in unison.

"Niwa Kioshi and Niwa Namuh start going down the stairs." Kakashi barked. I sighed that was my que and as expected my husband was Sasuke. I walked up to him and glared while he smirked at me.

"Well what do you know? I did get a fangirl. Just what I wasn't hoping for." I glared at him harder.

"Bite me Uchiha." I snapped.

"Just be a good little wife and don't blow my cover." He said. This dude was really pissing me off. Can you believe how arrogant he was? I swear I would have knives sticking out of his ass already if there weren't people around. I hardened my glare if possible and he just took my hand and led me down the stair case like some lost puppy dog. I growled in my throat only to receive a glare.

"Would you quit bitching Uchiha? Pweety pweese." I said in the most innocent childish voice I could muster. As we got to the door he whispered again 'don't blow it'. Seriously this was not good, for his sake. I rolled my eyes and put on a happy mask as we walked into the ball room. It was beautiful decorated in our school colors I grabbed a martini of the tray and clung to Sasuke or should I call him Kioshi?. Well anyways we approached the business people we were trying to impress and I was about to say something but something caught my eye. Kara was sitting therewith this stoic expression and a cold aura. One that she was definitely not capable of. I mean she can be mean and all but her hearts pure that thing that was posing as my sister so I assumed, was definitely something evil. I had to tell the others and see if they got the same vibe. Also I had to tell Itachi, he of all people should be able to sense it. I turned to Sasuke and whispered in his ear,

"Something's wrong with my sister. It's like she's possessed, I need to tell the others or were screwed. Okay?" I asked but it was more like a demand. He nodded. I smiled, and said aloud, "Okay, honey do you want me to get you something?"

"No I'm fine Namuh." He smiled at me and I smiled back. I don't know why but I felt some sort of connection. Oh well never mind I had to go NOW. I walked briskly till I got to Ino and gave a smile.

" Ah, Daichi, might I borrow your lovely fiancé for a moment?" I asked sweetly.

"Sure Namuh-chan. Have her back soon." Shikamaru said. I giggled and took Ino's hand and dragged her to the bathroom and told her to wait in the big stall. Then I went to find Hinata, I knew I couldn't get Tenten yet because she would get impatient and leave. I quickly found her walking off the dance floor with naruto and approached her.

"I need to see Ayame for a moment in the bathroom." I demanded dragging off Hinata and leaving a shocked Naruto behind. I gave her the same directions I gave Ino and she went in and I ran out to find Tenten. Tenten and Neji were sitting talking with some of the students that were undergoing the test just like us.

" Ah, Ryo I need to borrow your wife Yuriko really quick. You don't mind do you?" I said while giving a menacing glare.  
" No I don't Niwa-chan." Neji said. My glare changed into the sweetest of smiles and dragged her to the bathroom. Once in we all formed a circle in the largest tall and I told them my suspicion.

" Girls you know how sis was acting weird when she came back?" I asked. It was supposed to be a rhetorical question but all three of them piped up and said,

"Yeah, what about it." I brushed it off.

" Well she was sitting alone at a table while Tachi-chan was getting something and she had this evil aura surrounding her. I think she might have been possessed." Ii concluded. Ino gave me an incredulous look.

" Possessed! As in by a demon. Psh please I think the alcohol went to her head." I glared.

" I'm not lying. We are witches there as to be demons out there Come on stop denying the truth." I whined. Ino reluctantly agreed and with that we formed a plan.

Sasuke POV

I don't know what was taking Sakura so long. I thought it would be quick. I glanced towards the ladies room, where she disappeared and saw the 4 of the emerging and then Hinata put her hands up and froze everything. Everything stopped abruptly till only ten of us were still standing. Kara smirked.

" So you little witches caught on? Your sister was a stupid one Haruno, she fell right into my trap, too locked in her own feelings to notice I wasn't the real ItachiWithout her you can't defeat me now can you?" Kara said. What was going on, don't tell me one-chan went and got herself possessed. Tenten smirked,

" Think again bitch." And she summoned all the knives and threw them at Kara. The knives hit target and Kara fell to the ground while the demon stepped out of her. She looked fairly young but extremely powerful.

"That wasn't very nice Kunsagi." She said.

"Ino wake Kara up!" Sakura shouted while she and Tenten kept the demon at bay and all us guys could do was stand their and watched due to the immobilizing spell that the girls put on us. Kara orbed Ino to Tenten Hinata and Sakura. Sakura stood in the middle and held a paper while the girls chanted with her,

"Demon of the night an unearthly sight by the sound of the bell go perish in the pits of hell." And the demon simply blew up. Kara grinned

" Nice job gals!" she chirped. Only to receive four glares in turn.

" Karina your lucky we don't castrate you for getting yourself possessed you moron." Tenten snapped.

" Now. Now no need to be so fiesty"Kara said arms raised in front of her in defeat as she moved backwards. They all advanced toward her and she grinned sheepishly.

"Gotta go now! Bye chikas." Kara said and then she orbed out.

" Naruto can you keep everyone frozen till we come back?" Ino shouted.

" Sure can!" They four grinned maliciously, locked onto Sakura's hand and orbed out.


	5. Enter Temari

_**Been a long time since I last updated and I sincerely apologize so here comes the next chapter. Here4 comes a time skip- Raina**_

**Recap**: "Demon of the night an unearthly sight by the sound of the bell go perish in the pits of hell." And the demon simply blew up. Kara grinned

" Nice job gals!" she chirped. Only to receive four glares in turn.

" Karina your lucky we don't castrate you for getting yourself possessed you moron." Tenten snapped.

" Now. Now no need to be so feisty" Kara said arms raised in front of her in defeat as she moved backwards. They all advanced toward her and she grinned sheepishly.

"Gotta go now! Bye chikas." Kara said and then she orbed out.

" Naruto can you keep everyone frozen till we come back?" Ino shouted.

" Sure can!" They four grinned maliciously, locked onto Sakura's hand and orbed out.

Enter Temari Subaku

It had been so long since that night of the test. The five girls sat in Tsunade's office accused of pulling pranks on the teachers.

" But Tsunade!" Sakura wined " Why do we have to show the newbie's around with _them?" _she practically hissed out the last word. Despite all their best efforts they had yet to convince the woman to let them off easy. You see for punish meant they had to show around the Subaku siblings with the guys and they definitely did not like that idea. Well at least a certain two. Fire blazed in Tsunade's eyes as she barked at the poor unsuspecting girls.

" It is final deal with it! They arrive today in ten minutes so get your buts out there do you under stand me?" Cringing slightly all five hastily exited the room but Tsunade called Kara back.

" Yes Tsunde-sama?" a smile was placed on the old woman's lips.

" Just be careful, for god's sake be careful Kara." An airy giggle floated into the air as it left Kara's pale pink lips.

" Aren't I always mom?" she said playfully as she waved goodbye. Unfortunately the naive good-hearted girl failed to miss the lone tear that trailed down her "mother's" face.

Prancing into the hall dancing to her iPod she met up with the girls who were looking at her expectantly. Most likely expecting the reason for her delay. When it was obvious they wouldn't get an answer Tenten spoke up,

" What took so long?"

" Nothing important was her simple reply." She chirped forcing her lighthearted attitude. Something terrible was going to happen today she knew and she felt it. Something was left out of the prophecy that Tsunade told the girls. It said that one shall die put another shall replace the fallen. That's what Temari's coming meant so when they found out what power Temari had she would know who would perish. No one knew that she knew this little piece of information and she wasn't planning on telling anytime soon even if it cost their trust because as simple as it is, she cared for them and that was that. If she relinquished her knowledge then they would go into a frenzy leaving more than one to die so she secluded that bit of information. Kara was brought out of her reverie by Ino's voice,

" You expect us to believe that?" the girl asked incredulously. A sigh escaped her lips knowing she had to tell them the truth.

" Alright you got me Tsunade told me to be careful, she found one of my scheme's." They nodded in understanding and proceeded to the double doors that led to the main entrance.

The warm spring air welcomed them openly as they laughed and talked about things that really held no weight to them. Soon they saw the guys turning around the corner and found the boys standing there waiting for the. Neji snickered,

" Took you long enough." And that was all it took for him to go flying off into a pole. A round of laughter over came the girl as Neji walked back to them with a clear bump on his head. He growled and sent Tenten flying into a tree. The poor bun headed girl moaned in pain.

" That hurt Hyuuga!" she whined as she approached the group again. Once in range she decided to do a stealth attack and she used her eyes to throw him into a car. The alarm to the Mercedes rang off as a frantic teacher ran to see what happened. Neji, that poor sucker, who was still recovering from the blow, was spotted next to the car with a pry (A/N I don't know what they're called.) sitting next to him. The teacher fumed

" Detention with me tonight Hyuuga!" rang Mrs. Hoffman's angry voice. Mean while Tenten was laughing while the boy sent a death glare her way.

" Don't you just lone me Hyuuga?" she asked sarcastically as she put a hand over her heart. That's when the war began. Both students began to relentlessly throw thing at each other while the rest of the group was either laughing or smirking. A cough interrupted their battle scene and the two froze and turned to stare at the new comers. A girl with dirty blonde hair stared at them with a mild hint of amusement.

" So ya got em' to?" the girl asked. All she got was a confused silence.

" I mean powers." Then everyone reacted and agreed with the question.

" Hi I'm Kara, that's Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Hinata, Itachi, Sasuke, Neji, Naruto and Shikamaru." Said girl listed. The unnamed girl gave a kind smile.

" Hi I'm Subaku no Temari and those are my younger brothers Gaara and Kankaru." She stated. Everyone nodded and became in full conversation (except for the emotionally constipated guys).

" What's your power?" she asked innocently. All five demonstrated and explained which guy obtained the same ability and then Temari showed hers.

" Candle" Temari called and the candle that was hoisted up on the stand landed in her palm. Kara chocked down a sob but no one noticed.

" You have the same power as me and my sister Kara." And once again the air was filled with talking. Everyone was so occupied no one noticed poor little Kara slip away as they were talking. However one did notice that the spunky playful girl was absent and he to disappeared to find her.

With Kara

A peaceful walk in the gardens was just what she needed. Everything was absolutely beautiful this time of year, it was almost as great as winter. The calm serenity the place gave off helped sooth her haywire nerves just a tad bit. This was her end she now knew it. Tsunade knew it all along that's why she told Kara to be careful she was just to blind to see that. A silent stream of tears ran down her face as she stared at the pond that radiated beauty.

" I never thought you would be one to cry." The voice was quit muted almost but smooth as velvet. She gripped the knife at her waist for a sense of protection until she realized it was only Itachi.

" What do you want Uchiha." She snapped despite her tears. A dry chuckle was released into the air. The early evening seemed to grow colder as the sun began to set leaving the gardens breath taking.

" You know don't you." He said. The way she broke down under his gazed softened his ice cube of a heart just enough to give her comforting words.

" It could always be Saki you know." But at this the girl shook her head violently.

" That's not possible she is the chosen one, the trinity of our sisters and you know that. Do not try to give me false hope Itachi." Her style of talking changed as if she were grown now. But she had always, always been like this. A playful side and a compassionate grown side. And now she was letting it show.

" You never know Kara." He said as he stepped closer. She did not flee of fright though. She got the message he was being good to her in her last few hours.

" I know you think your helping but just stop please just stop. I will not let Sakura die." Itachi growled and yanked the girl closer to him.

" That is the reason why you will get killed. She is supposed to die and you know it just let it be! Do not try messing with fate or you shall suffer the consequences, listen to me. I would not be telling you this if it were not for your own good. I promised your mother I would protect you and I will nothing can hurt you! She won't even die hell I think Sasuke will because like me he has dedicated his life to protecting her just as I to you! Don't you get it?" He snapped. Her soft hand caressed the skin on his cheek as you spoke softly to him.

" Itachi do not make it your obligation to protect me. The one you need to defend is her for she is this world's only hope. We are merely pawns can't you see. Stop blaming yourself for what happened it was not your fault. I did not ask to be protected nor will I ever from anybody. Let it go, let me go. That's how I'll forgive you. And as quick as it came her soft lips disappeared from his as he was standing in the now dark gardens of the school. He felt like screaming which was totally uncharacteristic of him but she was melting him and he couldn't stop it now that it began. Quickly he orbed back to the guys when he got a lock on the signature.

With Sakura

They decided that they got tired of the outside and went back to the dorm. Temari was staying in theirs right now because they had no extra rooms so after confronting Tsunade they figured she would stay with the Haruno's. Sakura had noted her sister's disappearance but decided to push it aside.

" Temma-chan come on lets go the haunted house right now!" she nodded but Tenten stopped.

" What about Kara Saku?" she asked.

" I told Itachi to go find her and bring her to the haunted house also. And with that they left.

The house was very scary and yet tasteful at the same time. Beautiful in the least. The color stained windows beautiful interior was heart stopping.

" Hey Kara!" they all exclaimed they began bombarding her with questions and all were answered.

" Lets play truth or dare!" exclaimed Naruto. The girls grinned maliciously and agreed hastily.

" Truth or dare Sakura?" The pink-headed girl was looking for some adventure so she chose the worst.

" Dare." A smug grin landed on Naruto's lips as Sasuke fed him an idea.

" Alright Sakura-chan you have to fight off this hell hound."

" What hellhound AGHGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" she screamed as she was attacked. Quickly she killed the damned thing and sat back down throwing a furious glare at Sasuke.

" Kara! Truth of dare?" she asked in a singsong voice

" I think I'll go with-" but she was cut off by a musical laugh.

" Alright I dare you to kill your sister Haruno." And out the shadows stepped a beautiful woman, wait no a demoness yes that what she was. She hurled a fireball at Sakura and while Sakura was trying to make her powers work Kara did it for her.

" Fireball!" she yelled throwing it back at the demon. The thing laughed again. They didn't have any potions or spells on them and the others were frozen in place. The guys came around and stepped in front of the girls (A/N paring wise) and Itachi made his way to her. She saw him move out the corner of her eye.

" Remember what I said Uchiha! Protect Temari she can't orb yet! I'll take care of myself." She yelled trying to fend the demon off. Hesitantly Itachi stepped in front of Temari defending her.  
" Oopsie daisies looks like you fell for the trap wench" laughed and once again Kara was possessed but this time she fought. I'm not going down without a fight she thought. It took a lot out of her to fight her way back.

" Saku catch!" she yelled throwing her sister her knife, " It'll kill the demon I put a spell on it Just stab me thru the heart." Kara saw the hesitance in her eyes. " It won't hurt me just do it! Okay I'll be fine I'll be with you when I come back okay just kill this thing. I can't help you with a spell this time." And then Kara's scream ripped thru the room!

" You bitch!" Kara growled but it wasn't her voice it was the voice of the demon. Swiftly Sakura dogged her attacks and struck the possessed Kara thru the heart. Another scream was head as the demon blurred into sight again and burst just like the other one. Only then did the rest notice Kara didn't get up and Sakura became frantic.

" Kara! Get up quit pretending!" she yelled as she shook her. Tears poured down her face and loud sobs filled the room. Kara forced her eyes open and coughed up some blood.

" Sorry I lied." She croaked. Sakura's eyes became wide.

" What no, NO I said No I won't let you die on me."

" I never got to tell him I loved him." Came the weak reply, " do it for me will you." Sakura nodded.

" Sasuke, Itachi come save her now!" she barked.

" Goodbye I love all your girls you were all my sisters, even you Temari." She whispered once again. By the time the Uchiha brothers arrived at her side Kara's viridian eyes were dead staring straight towards the roof a smile on her now cold lips. Sakura broke and the rest stared at her tears in their eyes as they took pity on the girl.

" She's not dead." Sakura whispered over and over again. Sasuke did the only thing he knew how and pulled her in his arms to comfort her. She got louder,

" SHE'S NOT DEAD!" she yelled.

" Sakura." He said quietly. HE gritted his teeth as he too came to close with the fact his big sister was dead. " She's gone." The poor pink-headed girl broke down

" It's my fault." She sobbed.

" No it's not." And that's when she pushed away from his and stood up.

" How can you say 'it's not my fault' you know damn well it is! I'm the one who took _her_ knife and stabbed her thru the heart! It's me I'm a monster! I killed the only one who understood what I was going thru the only one I could actually call me sister! Now she's gone and it's my fault Sasuke! I don't know why you don't hate me more! You loved her too. She was always there for us! You can't deny that." She yelled as she crumbled on the floor. After about ten minutes of sobbing she called Itachi over.

" She loved you, you know." She stated quit loudly " A whole lot Itachi but you never loved her like that never ever ever." She said. She looked over at the girls and all at once they gave her a huge group hug as she stated in the middle unmoving crying. No one even took account that the eldest Uchiha had cried one drop but never the less he picked up Kara's dead body and stood.

" We have to bring her to Tsunade. Both of them." He said taking the note the passed out sole survivor of the Haruno clan. And with that they left in silence heading for Tsunade everyone at least crying or mourning a bit as the started the short trek back to school.

_**Finished. Yes I killed her off cuz I realized I don't need to put my characters in almost every story I write so yeah I'm fixing it and bringing Temari into the mix. Yes from now on this also an Itatem unless you want him to end up alone. You tell me if Itachi Temari should be a paring or not! R&R I just realized I can write some pretty depressing things but I'll do better on the depressing part next time JK I luvs u alls R&R – Raina-hime out**_


End file.
